Lucky
by Kyra Marie
Summary: Slaps, bites, scratches and catnips… whoever said falling for your best friend was lucky?
1. Test Tense?

**Disclaimer**: The writer lawfully respects the prodigious work of Tachibana Higuchi.

**Author's Note**: This is set three years before my first fanfic, _Who's That Girl_?

* * *

**Lucky**

"_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend…"**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Summary:**

Sakura Mikan's been gone for three whole years and still counting, and in the midst of those years, Shouda Sumire— along with many others— noticed Hyuuga Natsume's obvious feelings towards one-star Mikan. She then accepted that her manic approach towards the Black Cat is nothing but a mere infatuation. Seeing that, she gave up her Presidential position in the Natsume-Ruka Fan Club and, eventually, the rest of her cronies had let it be, too. She then started to become conscious whenever her best friend and long-time class partner is around. Unknown to her, he's been hearing her thoughts...

* * *

**Chapter 1: Test Tense?**

**Kokoroyumi's Point of View**

'_Stupid Social Studies test. I don't care about the Heian period; I don't live in that era!'_

'_That Sesshu Toyo being so great with art… I can't memorize it all!'_

'_Narumi-sensei's so weird he'll probably ask us to make him a love letter again. Piece of cake.'_

'_I wish Misaki-sensei shows up.'_

'_They think it's so easy to make one stupid pot.'_

'_My soup will probably taste like crap.'_

'_A boring math lesson comes with a boring math teacher.'_

'_That stupid Polka dots. Doesn't she has any intention of showing up?!'_

"So, heard anything interesting?"

I turn towards the voice to find my best friend, her hair flourishing and jumping to her seat. She smiles at me like always as a morning greeting, and I joyfully grin back, giving her a thumbs-up. She sat beside me and bent her ear towards my head. She was thinking, _'Great, new gossips!'_

I quietly whisper to her, "Yeah, from Natsume, but I don't want to risk my second-best uniform, okay?"

Sumire sighed, knowing that she can't share the piece of information, "Yeah, okay, just tell me!" she silently squealed.

"He was thinking, 'That stupid Polka dots. Doesn't she has any intentions of showing up?!', followed by an image of Mikan waving her hands and smiling."

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" she whispered excitedly, clapping her hands in ecstasy.

Confused, I asked, "Knew what?"

She rolled her emerald green eyes before continuing with an all-knowing smile, "The Great Hyuuga is hopelessly in love with Mikan!" When I didn't reply, she shook my shoulders and said, "Hey, I said—"

I quickly covered her mouth and hastily look around, "I know, I know, I heard!"

She bit on my hand and I yelped, earning annoyed stares from those near us, "Then why didn't you react? You know I hate it when I don't get the _right _reactions."

"Well, you know how he gets touchy because I rarely read his mind."

"You're just afraid of him, Koko."

"Don't need to rub it in, _Permy_." I smirked.

"_You _called me _Permy_!" she freaked out, "I _told _you not to call me that!"

And we were running around the room, ignored by the class as this _is _an everyday routine. She walks up to me, asks, I answer, then she freaks out, then I tease her, and then she freaks out… again. After about twenty rounds more or less in the room…

"Quit it, you two," Yuu scolded from his seat, "You're bothering the rest of the class."

"Aww, don't be such a party pooper, Yuu!" Mochu said, clapping his backside resulting to Yuu bump his head on the desk, "Oh, sorry about that. Anyway, you can see the two having fun, let them be!"

"Yeah, Yuu," Kitsuneme grinned from his seat, "It's quite rare these days seeing two love birds having a love quarrel in action ever since," He stopped, careful not to mention Mikan and Natsume's _used-to _daily fights, "Well, whatever..."

I gave him a look clearly stating, 'You traitor.'

Yuu sighed, "Look, everyone's cramming for the test—"

"No, they're not," Mochu commented, grinning, and started to levitate all his books, "Exams are such a pain in the arse!"

"Mochu, stop that and act like your own age!" Yuu sighed exasperatedly/

"I'm sixteen!"

"And I'm the Class Representative, and now I'm asking you to shut your mouth and _sit down_." Yuu barked, rubbing his temples.

'_Koko, I think we should head for our seats, too.' _ Sumire thought urgently, almost shouting.

As we walked to our seat, I whispered to her, "Don't need to shout. It's enough that I have to swallow everyone else's."

'_Sorry!'_ she thought as she propped open her books.

I did the same, afraid that Yuu might get back to his 'Class Representative' attitude when he gave up his glasses and formal-looking hair for contact lens and messy 'do. From what I've heard from his admirers, Yuu's a _hot hot hot _man that comes with a neat attitude. But he gets perky at times.

'_Sorry that I fell for my best friend…'_

Say whaaaat?!?!

I know the voice all to well; without turning; without thinking; without doing any unnecessary actions…

The haughty, all-knowing voice of my long-time class partner and best friend…

…Shouda Sumire.

* * *

**Sumire's Point of View**

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!

The thought slipped in my mind, it came by and passed too quickly that I wasn't able to hold it still and erase it to oblivion!

Oh no, what am I saying?! Heck, what was I thinking?! Isn't this the whole point of not thinking about it at all, so I won't lose a friendship with him? Please, no!

Wait, what am I thinking? He can read minds without even trying to! To make matters worse, I'm sitting right beside him, I'm practically shouting straight at his ear! But, then again, he won't break the trust I gave him, right? I can trust him; he treats me with respect; he barely reads my mind.

Then again, he hates reading Natsume's mind, but he just read it minutes ago.

No, no, no, no! This is all wrong, wrong, wrong!

Okay, I have to calm myself. I'll think of Natsume! Right! Hyuuga Natsume, a handsome sixteen-year-old, his cold-looking crimson eyes, his raven hair dancing with the wind as he lays his back against the Sakura tree, his manga grasped tightly on his perfect hands and… and… and…

A blonde mind-reading freak pops right beside him.

No, I have to _stop _this! Change subject!

Ruka's innocent-looking eyes gaze lovingly at the animals, a sincere smile playing on his lips as he pats each one of them gently with his handsome hands… and then Hotaru comes in with her Baka Gun.

Okay, so maybe thinking about Ruka won't be the best thing to do. Beside me, I noticed Koko was trying to fight a laugh escape his lips.

No…

Can he…?

Did he…?

But…

No…

No…

No…

Absolutely not!

Wait— what am I thinking? He probably just heard a _completely different _person's thoughts… or he caught the last thoughts I was gushing in my mind… Well, it's better if he thinks that I like Ruka… well I like Ruka, but not like _like_… he's practically my brother… okay, so maybe not, he's just someone I can talk with and feel comfortable with.

So I guess Ruka won't be the best choice.

* * *

**Kokoroyumi's Point of View**

"So," I started as Sumire and I headed for the dining hall for dinner that night, "How was the test?"

She stiffened and her face turned pale, and she all she was thinking was, _'I failed. I failed. I failed. I failed…'_

"Don't be ridiculous," I said airily, waving a hand, "I think it was pretty easy, and you and I both know you're way smarter than me."

She didn't say a thing, which is quite unnatural, so I got really worried and placed my arm around her shoulder.

Which, I realized just now, is a really, _really _bad move.

She pushed my arm away and _bit _on it— she _bit _on it!

She damn bit on it!

"What the—?!" I yelled, though my suspicions proved me correct.

"Oh no!" Sumire screamed, snapping out of her insanity, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

I rubbed my arm and gave her a reassuring smile, "It's cool, come on, you're probably hungry."

"Yeah," she sighed, "I guess I'm just pretty stressed out."

"Well, neither of us in the whole gang is in good moods anymore. I mean, not like back then."

"Yeah… Mikan sure is taking a long time to come back, huh?"

I wanted to tell her, 'Mikan may not be coming back' or 'Stop hoping' but I knew better, because we all feel the same. We walked in silence and entered the dining hall, lost in our own thoughts.

As we started swallowing our supper, the rest of the gang came. When I saw a certain classmate, I turned to Sumire and asked, "Sumire, do you love your best friend?"

She choked on her orange juice and I started clapping her in the back, "W-W-Wh-Wha-What?" she stuttered.

I rolled my eyes, "I said, do you love your best friend?"

"Of- of course I do!" she mumbled, "And I love the rest of the gang, too!" she added defensively.

"Sheesh, what got you so shifty?"

"Nothing!"

"Oh come on! I'm asking because I'm not reading your mind out of _pure _respect!"

She sighed deeply and said, "Why'd you ask such a thing?"

"Well," I hesitated, "I heard you awhile ago, and I just want to reassure you that even though you love your best friend, I won't think wrong of you."

"What?"

"Hey Sumire!" We turned. It was Wakako, smiling so wide you'd think she just kicked her worst enemy out of the Academy, winked and then said, "I'll meet you later, okay?"

Sumire nodded her head and when she turned back to me, I was amazed at how many shades of red a person can turn into.

I leaned forward and whispered to her ear, "Look, Sumire, you don't have to hide it."

"Wha-what h-hide?" she stuttered, her whole body shaking.

I shook my head and chuckled softly, "I saw you during tests throwing glances at Wakako like you'll die if she won't look at you. And…" I hesitated, but thought better of it, "I saw you blush when she winked at you."

"W-What a-are y-y-you s-s-sa-say-ing..?" she continued stammering, refusing to meet eye contact with me. It took all of my forbearance to resist not reading her mind. She's a freaking puzzle.

I rolled my eyes, "I mean that it doesn't matter to me and that I'll still be the same Koko, even though you're now a, well," I leaned forward, knowing that she doesn't want anyone to hear it, "A lesbian."

I leaned back to my chair and closed my eyes. That felt good. Yep, that _really _felt good. Friends don't hide things from one another, and they accept each other for who they are, and I guess that just proves my loyalty towards her.

I heard a chair scraping, but I ignored it for I was meditating. I felt someone's eyes on me, and a soft whimper, so I opened my eyes.

And Sumire did another thing that I don't expect her to do in her whole life.

She punched me hard on the face.

"Ow!" I yelped. I opened one of my eyes and glared at Sumire, whose eyes were watering. I thought— I _knew _she was about to punch me again.

But then she changed her mind, and screamed at the top of her two-star lungs, "Yome Kokoroyumi, you are the _biggest_, most _insensitive _jerk ever set foot on earth!"

Then, she ran out of the room, her eyes filling with tears. The whole dining hall was embraced in silence. No one was talking, but they were thinking the same thing, '_What the hell happened?_'

I dunno either, so all I said as I continued rubbing my swollen jaw, "Ouch."


	2. Friendly Advice

**Chapter 2: Friendly Advice**

**Wakako's Point of View**

"He's insensitive, tactless, cocky, conceited, stupid, dense—"

"Um, Sumire," I tried to interrupt her, "You just keep saying that, but what on earth happened?"

"— dim-witted, know-it-all—"

I sighed and shook my head, "I guess there's no stopping you now."

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate you Koko! Don't you ever show your annoyingly swaggering face at me ever again, stupid moron, stupid Yome Kokoroyumi!

I began to feel exasperated at her attitude. I really need Koko right now— no, scratch that— _she _really needs Koko right now. Only Koko manages to attend to her when she's in her crazy state. "Snap out of it, Shouda Sumire, and tell me what the _hell _is wrong!"

She paused for a minute before wailing, "He called me a lesbian!"

I was taken aback, "He did?"

"Yes!" Sumire cried, and started to throw a fit on her tousled bed.

Without thinking, I laughed. _That _has got to be the funniest thing I've ever heard!

"Stop laughing!" she cried, "It's _not _funny!"

"Oh, believe me, coming from Koko, it is."

"How can that be funny?! He called me a lesbian! I mean, hello?! Doesn't my hair screams otherwise?!"

"Koko was kidding."

"He's doing well in hiding it."

"Oh, believe me, he is."

"What, he's hiding something from me."

"Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know."

"Stop kidding with me."

"I have no idea what you're saying."

"Neither do I."

"Look, girl, just snap out of it. Koko was just… I dunno, misinterpreting something?"

"He told me that I love you—"

"But you do, don't you?" I interrupted with teary puppy eyes.

She ignored me and continued, "— and that I'm a lesbian! I mean, what part of that do you think he was joking?!"

"Every part of it, since you didn't respond to my love." I grumbled dramatically and pretended to sob, "I didn't know I'd experience unrequited love at thirteen!"

She rolled her eyes and threw me a pillow, "Oh, shut up."

**

* * *

Kitsuneme's Point of View**

"What did you do?" I asked Koko for the umpteenth time in the last five minutes.

He sighed and placed the ice bag on his swollen jaw, "I _told _you, I don't know!"

"Dude, Sumire's the kind of person who'll attack a person for unknown reasons, but she's not one who'll attack her best friend just because she felt like it."

"Well, she did it this time."

"Give me a break, dude." I rolled my eyes and added mordantly, "Why don't you just tell me and make things easier so we can file a complaint against her?"

"We can't do that!" he suddenly said, practically making my skin part away from my flesh.

"I guess you're right…" I considered, "Neither Mochu nor I can handle her when she's gone ballistic and suddenly tackle you at the middle of the courtroom."

"I shan't say anything because I can't say anything because I promised I won't say anything!"

"Sheesh, stop the screaming, you're worse than Sumire." I complained as I started slapping my ears consecutively.

"How come she's screaming? She was the one who punched me on the jaw! And before that, she bit on me!" he paused for a second as if he was slowly getting something, and I almost tackled him in congratulations, but realized it was good I didn't as his statement followed a rather impossible and idiotic one, "She's slowly turning to a human cat!"

I slapped my forehead with my palm. _'You are so ridiculous' _I thought exasperatedly.

"Hey, I heard that!" he pointed at me accusingly, "But really, she's so cool, turning to a superhero just because of her Alice. I wonder if I can become a superhero."

"No, Yome Kokoroyumi," I sighed, saying his whole name as a sign of vexation, "You'll be the super villain."

**

* * *

Yuu's Point of View**

"Isn't class a bit too quiet, Iinchou?" Mochu whispered, using my nickname 'Iinchou' as a way of telling me that I should handle things by being Class Representative.

I turned to the amethyst-eyed person beside me, "Hotaru—"

"Don't include me in this." she simply said, and pointed her Baka Gun on me, and I shuddered.

I cautiously approached Koko and Sumire's desk. Both of them were sitting way apart from each other; one was on the end while the other was on the other end.

"Er," I started, and coughed a little to make them turn their attentions on me, "is there something wrong guys?"

"No, Yuu," Sumire assured me a sickly sweet yet fake manner, "Everything's _fine_, it's all how I'd _love _it to be." Then, she turned her attention to the other side after putting her tongue out at a troubled Koko.

"Koko?" I asked him quite fearfully.

I almost let out a yelp when he looked at me. His eyes were droopy and he has black circles under them. His jaw's still swollen and beneath was an orange rubber ice bag that's ice was already melting. His hair was tousled and messier than usual and his tie was undone.

"Koko?" I repeated, more tense in my voice than before, "Are you alright?"

"Alright?" he whispered hoarsely, "_Alright_? It was twelve midnight and I was still awake because someone put catnip on my bed, and cats from all over the Academy scratched their way through my door and windows. Look!" He pulled away from his seat and slammed his right foot on the table, revealing wounds and scratches, "They kept scratching me to death, and even tried to bite where the sun doesn't shine!"

His statement earned giggles and chuckles from the rest of the class, which he, due to his lack of hearing and eagerness in mind-reading, didn't notice.

"W-Who c-c-could h-h-a-ave d-d-done thi-this?" I stuttered, torn between amusement and anxiety.

Koko rolled his eyes, which were barely seen as they were almost closing, "I dunno, a _dog_,maybe?!"

Sumire, who was beside her, snorted, "Excuse me?"

"What got you barking?"

Sumire pulled her hair in frustration and stomped out of the room, "You are so impossible!"

Mochu suddenly showed up from behind Koko and patted his shoulder, "Friendly advice, m'boy—"

"Work on your gentleman traits." Kitsuneme added as he dropped beside him.


	3. Have no Fear, Mochu is Here!

**Author's Note**: I haven't been updating this for a while; and I'm really sorry. I'm running out of ideas and I just write down random stuffs, but I already promised myself that I'll update all of my stories on my birthday, too bad I didn't promise myself quality! I was supposed to post this yesterday (which also happened to by my special and worst day) but FF was down, so...

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Have No Fear, Mochu is Here!**

**Ruka's Point of View**

"Hey, Natsume—"

"Don't include me in on this, Ruka."

I sighed at my best friend, shaking my head. Ever since Mikan disappeared, he became even more isolated— if back then wasn't enough. He barely talks, skips class more often than usual, talks back to all the teachers, and snaps at everyone. The only ones he ever considered talking to is the people in our group— Koko, Mochu, Kitsuneme, Yuu and me. Fun, right?

Not.

"Come on, Natsume," I persuaded him, "Koko's a friend."

"He is? I have the impression that he's my slave."

"Slave?"

"Slave, without the question mark."

"You're quite out-of-character today," I told him, amused and curious, "You're talking too much."

"Bullshit."

I sighed again, exasperated. "Koko helped us before."

"That doesn't mean I should help him."

"I dunno," I shrugged, "it's the way things are."

"Not my way."

I moaned, wound up at his behavior, "I sound like an idiot now, don't I?"

"Got the message, haven't you?"

"Just this once?" I was determined.

"I've heard of that before."

"A new manga?"

"Look for something I haven't read yet."

"Free lunch?"

"I don't like lunches."

"What, new set of clothes?"

"Disgusting, Ruka. Plain disgusting."

"What do you want, Natsume?!"

I heard him heave a soft sigh— a sigh only heard by those close to him. He's getting it. I'm annoying him. He's pissed. I'm dead.

"Let him learn his lesson."

Natsume jumped down, leaving me confused on the roof top.

**

* * *

Nonoko's Point of View**

"Oh, he better learn his lesson, alright." Sumire muttered as she kept slicing her steak in various directions, "Let him learn his lesson."

I gulped and glanced at Anna. Maybe 'accidentally' hearing what Natsume and Ruka were discussing wasn't a good idea. Nor was it a better one to share to a heated Sumire.

"Sumire, dear," Wakako started, careful not to come near Sumire with her knife and fork glued to her hands, "Mikan won't be too happy with you wasting your food."

The emerald-eyed stopped and stared into space.

Mikan.

Ah, the magic words.

"You're right," she sighed as she placed her utensils down, "I give up."

"No man who hurts you is worth it." I said promptly. The rest of them looked at me forebodingly, and I immediately defended myself, "What?!"

"Idiot." They muttered in unison.

What was that all about?

Oh, yeah…

**

* * *

Mochu's Point of View**

"Look, dude," I slapped Koko's back, earning a glare, "these stuffs are easy as cake!"

Kitsuneme raised his eyebrows at me and pointed out loud, much to my annoyance, "Dude, you can't even _bake _a cake."

"Of course I can!" I retorted, turning beet red, "How else was I able to pass the test last spring?"

"Fukutan only passed you because you stalked him for three days." Yuu sighed exasperatedly. True. But…

"That's beside the point!" I then cleared my throat, climbed on our lunch table as I shoved away Yuu's hand reaching for my hand to pull me down. "Have no fear, Mochu is here!"

I saw Ruka shook his head. "That's _exactly _what I feared about."

"Now why would you fear about that? You mean you guys don't _trust _me?!" I stood before them aghast, my mouth hanging open. "How can you _do _this to me?! What have I _done _to deserve your cruelness?! What _ungrateful _little—"

"Will you _please _shut up, Mochu?!" an irate Koko suddenly demanded, making me jump off the table in fear.

"People are freakin' problems these days…" I grumbled as I sat with my arms crossed, "Can't even appreciate friends…" I sneaked a glance at Koko. Nope, no sign of being guilty. God, what a very resolute person. When no one refused to give in, I sighed. "That's it, you guys are pathetic. Sumire's a _girl_, in case you haven't noticed."

"And Sumire's my _best friend_, if you've forgotten." Alright, if Koko does that one more time, I'm going to seriously pummel him!

"And so is Kitsuneme!"

"But Kitsu here doesn't sneak in my room at night and release cats on me!"

I tried to balance the pros and cons, finally gave in and shrugged, "You have a point."

"Of course he does," Yuu explained with a tired face, "Why else would he be arguing with you?"

For the second time, I shrugged my shoulders. An idea abruptly popped in my head, and, snapping my fingers with ease, I grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Don't worry old buddy, Mochu's always here."

"Oh will anyone just _please _shut him up?!"


End file.
